You're My Rock
by Nick Zoe 4ever
Summary: Something Happens to Nikki, and Harry is there to rescue her and help her through the following weeks.


You're my Rock

"Help! Somebody help me!" Nikki cried  
>"I said shut up you stupid cow!" Her attacked shouted in her face as her slapped her across the face.<br>"Please don't hurt me I've don't nothing."  
>"I said shut up" her attacker shouted again as he repeatedly punched her in the ribs and stomach.<br>"And I suggest that you leave my fiancé alone before I give you more than a black eye you pervert." someone shouted as they came running down the alley and punching him in the face.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?"

"It's Harry, can you walk?  
>"I think so, it's my confidences that's broken not my legs Harry."<br>"Get off me I'm filth" you shout at him as he gets closer.  
>"You're not filth now get up and come with me into the car at the end of this alley"<br>"Come on Niks get up, come on get up and get into the warm of my car."  
>"Niks you're shaking come here." Harry said kindly as he took his coat off and placed it around Nikki's shoulders and then carried her to his car.<br>"Where you taking me?" Nikki asked once she'd calmed herself down and was sitting in Harry's arms in his car.  
>"I'm going to take you back to mine so I can look after you."<br>"I don't need looking after Harry."  
>"I believe you do. Now do you want to tell me what happened in the alley?"<br>"Niks don't be upset just tell me what happened."  
>"He tried to rape me Harry."<br>"Did he do anything to you? Sexually I mean."  
>"No not sexually, but he tried."<br>"What did he do Hun?"  
>"He forced me against the wall by my wrists, ripped my underwear off, he slapped me across the face a couple of times and he also punched me several times in the stomach."<br>"Okay I won't be long I'm just stepping outside to make a call."  
>"To whom?"<br>"Don't worry it's not important now, I'm just the other side of the door."  
>"Leo its Harry, Nikki's been attacked i need you and Janet here now."<br>"Okay, is she hurt, where are you and why both of us?"  
>"I need you both so one can drive my car back to mine whilst the other follows and I think she's fine shocked but she would be she's been punched several times in the stomach and slapped across the face repeatedly. I ain't checked for any damage yet I'll do that when we're back at mine. I'm in the alley behind that new nightclub on Fleet Street."<br>"Okay well be there in ten, keep her calm and warm yeah"  
>"Okay, will do, and Leo"<p>

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

"Anytime mate, will be there shortly"  
>"Heyy princess, come here and get comfy."<br>"Who was that and how we getting home."  
>"Never you mind now come here get comfy, also I'd like to check you over when we get to mine."<p>

"Harry I'm fine trust me"

"Okay if you say"

"Harry?"

"Yeah"

"Please don't leave me"

"I promise me that you won't leave me"

"I'm not going anywhere, don't worry."

Harry's POV

Nikki's been asleep for ten minutes now, she looks so peaceful yet so fragile. Then all of a sudden the driver's door opens and I'm brought out of my thoughts.

End of POV

"Hey, how is she?" Leo asked as he stuck his head in the door

"Sleeping, can you get Janet to go back to Nikki's to get her some stuff please?"

"Yeah of course"

"Thanks, here are her keys"  
>"Can you take us back to mine please Leo?<br>Yeah of course mate. Is she warm enough?  
>"I should hope so, the heating is on full, she's laying on me and has my coat around her."<br>Later back at Harry's flat.  
>"Hey sleeping beauty, how'd you sleep?"<br>"Not great, how'd we get back here?"  
>"Leo drove my car back and he's given as both the rest of the week off, I'm under strict instructions to pamper you."<br>"I don't need the time off and I don't need pampering."  
>"Okay I won't pamper you but you're having the time off whether you like it or not. Now bed with you."<br>"But you only have one room."

I know I'm on the sofa and you're in my bed. Now scoot, get to bed with you.  
>Harry! Harry! You woke in a cold sweat screaming Harry's name.<br>Hey it's okay I'm here now, your safe now, go back to sleep. I'm not going anywhere. Not ever! Harry soothed once he'd climbed into the bed and was holding you tighter than necessary.  
>You promise? You asked scared that he was going to leave you<br>I promise, now get comfy, use me as a pillow if you want and go back to sleep.  
>You woke up the next morning in Harry's bed, but Harry was not in there with you. You started to panic as you thought that he'd left you when he promised he wouldn't.<br>Hey, hey Niks come down I'm here i was making us breakfast sorry I never should of left you. I'm sorry don't cry. Harry soothed as once again he come running in from the other room and climbed into bed with her again.  
>I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I'm a wreck you shouldn't have to put up with this. You blubber at him as you're still crying.<br>Niks you have nothing to be sorry for. What do you want to do today?  
>I want to be as close to you as possible you think to yourself. I wouldn't mind watching a film. You answer.<br>Okay we can do that. What film?  
>Marley and me or Hachiko. You answer him.<br>I don't think I have the second option but I can go and buy it. You answer her.  
>Don't buy it on my account.<br>I'm not buying it for me I'm buying it for you.  
>Can I come with you when you buy it, I don't think I could cope on my own.<br>If course you can Hun, now come and have some breakfast then we can get dressed and go.  
>After Nikki had finished her breakfast she left to get dressed but you could tell that she was somehow in pain.<br>5 minutes later you follow her to your room. As you get closer you hear crying. You knocked softly on the door and called out, Niks it's me I'm coming in okay.  
>You was shocked when she didn't answer. Niks I'm coming in don't freak.<br>Go away, don't look at me. Nikki shouted at you once you'd closed the door again.  
>Hey, what's wrong Niks, look at me.<br>No I look like a monster.  
>How show me.<br>You were shocked with what you saw, but you kept your emotions in check. Nikki's chest, ribs and stomach was covered in deep purple bruises.  
>Does it hurt? Honestly does it hurt?<br>A lot, it hurts a lot, I don't know if I can't cope with the pain.  
>Come here Niks, come here. You tell her arms open wide and slowly walking towards her, so you don't scare her.<br>No, I'm ugly go away  
>Nikki, listen you're not ugly your beautiful actually you're the most beautiful woman I know. Now come here.<br>Slowly you walk into Harry's arms, he holds you tight but not too tight just enough to make you feel safe and you relax into him.  
>Thank you Harry<br>For what?  
>For making me feel safe.<br>Your welcome now, you gonna get dressed?  
>I want to shower, but I don't have the confidence to be alone.<br>Okay I'll come with you and sit on the toilet seat okay. You state firmly but lovingly.  
>No I don't want you to see me naked.<br>Niks it nothing I've seen before plus your sitting half naked on my lap. So come on let's get you showered or would you prefer a bath?  
>Prefer a shower thanks.<br>Okay come on then. You say kindly as you pick Nikki up off your lap and carry her into your en suite.  
>Ouch, you hear Nikki curse under her breathe.<p>

What's up Nik? You ask from the other side of the fogged shower door.

I can't move my arm it's stuck.

Okay turn the shower off and wrap this around you I'm coming in. You say kindly as you take your socks off and pass Nikki a towel.

You covered I'm coming in.

It's not working Harry I can't wrap the towel around me. You reply in tears you hate being so weak.

Okay, it's okay. You soothe as you step into the shower and wrap the towel around Nikki. Pass me your arm Hun.

Why?

Pass me your arm and you'll find out.

You moved your arm towards Harry, and he slowly but firmly starts to massage it until you can move it again.

You feel how tense Nikki is, when you take her small arm in you large hands and start to massage it better. How's that? You ask after a few minutes.

A lot thanks.

Good now where did you get too?

What you mean?

How much of your body have you washed?

I was attempting my hair when my arm cramped up.

Okay, pass the bottle over and I'll help you.

Thank you Harry I'm sorry to be such a burden on you.

You're not a burden Niks, you've just been attacked you're bound to be sore.

Still I'm sorry.

All done and stop saying sorry. You reply as you finish washing the shampoo off her hair and the shower gel of the rest of her body and wrapping the towel around her again.

Harry.

Yeah, what's up Hun?

I have no clothes.

You do I got Janet to go to yours last night just after Leo picked us up. To got all the essentials for spending a few weeks at mine.

Thank you Harry.

It's fine, now stop saying thank you. I'll leave you to get dressed.

No please stay.

Okay I'll stay.

Harry can you help me. You Asked

Of course, what's up.

I... I urm... I cant do up my bra.

It's okay no need to be embrassed. This is me Harry your talking to. Not one of your many unsuitable.

Thanks

Any time. You ready to go?

I think I am.

You'll be fine. I won't let anything happen. I promise. You say seeing how scared Nikki looks and take her small hand softly in your rather large one.

Look you don't have to walk if you don't want to I can put you in the trolley and push you.

Would you, you'll get some weird looks.

Of course i will, I don't care what others think I only care about you. Stay here I'll go and get a trolley.

Thank you Harry.

Your welcome Hun.

Is there anything you want or need? You asked as you walked into sainsburys.

Toiletries, sweets and Ben and Jerry's. Please. Nikki asked sweetly.

Anything for my princess. What sweets and Ben and Jerry's do you want? You asked as you walked down the first aisle.

Mint choc chip and cookie dough Ben and Jerry's please and some haribos I don't know what ones they sell in here.

Of course.

After you'd got your weekly shop and everything else that Nikki had asked for you headed to the tills.

That'll be £155.68 please, cash or card the cashier asked.

I'll pay by card thanks.

No problem sir.

How much did you spend on me and I'll lay you back.

I don't want you to pay me back Niks I'm pampering you remember.

A few hours later after they'd finished both films. Nikki had fallen asleep on Harry and he'd carried her to bed.

A few hours later Harry was woken by Nikki frantically moving in the bed next to him.

"Nikki" A voice, clear and familiar, "Nikki" again her name, wake up Nikki.

"Where am I?" Nikki stuttered as she stirred in her sleep.

"Nikki , your in my apartment, I'm here don't worry, your safe here." Harry said placing a hand on each of her wrists, appealing little pressure but enough to be holding her so that she didn't hurt herself as she fought to free herself. "Nikki! Wake up!" A male voice shouting, two hands resting on her wrists. "Calm down!" Harry said as she grasped the wrist of her captor and tried to push the hands off of her wrists but it was no good he was too strong. The world swayed then went silent, the man had gone, desperately she searched for him, turning this way and that, reaching out, searching, but he had gone.

Ice cold water hit her face and chest with some force.

Nikki lay there awake, but motionless, her eyes wide open and filled with fear. The water ran through her hair over her brow and dripped into her eyes.

"Nikki." Harry's voice, soft, safe, laden with concern. She looked up at him, he stood beside the bed, the plastic beaker from the bathroom in his hand. "It's all right." he reassured her as she propped herself up on her elbows. She looked at him curiously. She sat up, drew the duvet overs her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around it. Harry set the dripping beaker down on the bedside table and sat on the bed next to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Hey, it's alright, your safe here." Harry said as Nikki ran a hand over her head, her hair was soaking wet.

"Did you just throw water over me?" She asked softly.

"I had to." Harry whispered as though afraid to admit it.

"Why, was I on fire?" She asked in all seriousness.

"No, I couldn't wake you." He told her gently. "You were having a nightmare, do you want to tell me what the nightmare was about?." He asked her still holding her close.

"I would tell you but I can't remember what it was about." Nikki told him truthfully. "Where am I?" She asked with a confused expression on her face.

"It's okay, you're here now and safe" Harry paused, waiting for some reaction before "Your in my apartment, you're safe here Nikki."

"Can you get me a towel?" She asked, her voice more normal, her eyes meeting Harry's directly for the first time. "Please."

"Stay there." Harry instructed, he hated to leave her liked this.

"Yes boss." She whispered.

"Won't be a moment, I'll just get a towel, for you." He continued to talk as he dashed to the bathroom, grabbed a towel and ran back to the bedroom.

"Still here." Nikki looked up at him, her expression half way between confusion and concern. She took the towel and dried her face and chest then towelled her hair. "Why am I wet?"

"I threw a glass of water over you." Harry explained calmly.

"Oh." Nikki wrapped the towel over her troso and contemplated the damp duvet for a moment. "Could you get me another glass of water?" She asked. "To drink this time." She added with a small smile.

"Yeah sure, wont be a minute" He said as he picked up the empty beaker.

"Do you have a spare duvet?" She asked as he handed her the glass of water.

"Of course." Harry smiled at her, running off into the hallway and grabbing the duvet from the cupboard.

She reached for his hand as he entered the room with the dry spare duvet. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's OK." He breathed, knowing that even in the dim light he could see how violently she was shaking, a fact not helped by being covered in freezing water in the chilled air of the early hours.

"You're cold." He retrieved her bath robe and held it for her as he sat on the bed next to her. As she slipped her arms into it, he asked, "Shall we make a cup of tea?"

"Yes please that would be great, can you bring the duvet as well"

"Yeah of course, come on then."

As Harry made them some tea, Nikki sit on the sofa with the dry duvet that he had retrieved from the cupboard wrapped around her still shaking body.

He left the kitchen and wrapped the duvet around her so that she could be both comfortable and warm then he returned to making them they cups of tea, he could still see her shivering even though he had wrapped her in the dry duvet. He stood there watching her carefully, so that he could be there if she looked as though she was going to fall off of his sofa.

He swirled the teabags, watching her rearrange the duvet about herself.

"Thanks." She said as he placed the mugs of tea on the coffee table. She lifted one side of the duvet, indicating that she wanted him to join her in the cocoon she had created. He accepted without hesitation, absorbing the warmth of his body as his ams enclosed around her and pulled the duvet tight.

"You're still shivering Nik"

I'll be fine soon, I just need to warm up a bit first"

"Come here then snuggle into me a bit more, so that you are able to absorb my body heat." He instructed her.

They sat in silence for a few minutes then drank the tea. After replacing both the mugs on the table, Harry rearranged the duvet making sure Nikki was safe within its soft folds, his arms enclosing her.

"You feeling any warmer?" Harry asked as Nikki repositioned herself so that she was lying on top of him.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot warmer"

"Right come on you lets get you back to bed" Harry said as he slipped out of the cover.

"No you stay there a keep warm." Harry instructed Nikki as she tried to follow suit

"But how am I meant to get to the bed if I'm in here?" She questioned him.

"I'm going to carry you and the duvet backing into the bed room" He answered her.

"Oh, alright okay then"

"Are you comfortable and ready to go?" He asked her before going to pick her and the duvet up.

"Yeah I'm ready to go"

"Good" As Harry picked Nikki up in the duvet he felt her relax once more.

"Going down" Harry announced once he got to his bed.

"Stay there and let me climb in with you" He instructed Nikki.

"Your cold again" He said stating the obvious. "Come here and struggle into me and keep warm" He said with his arms open in the cocoon that Nikki had made for them.

"Thanks, I feel as though I'm getting warmer by the second"

"Good now try and get some sleep."

"Stay with me don't leave me now will you?" Nikki questioned, concern obvious in her voice.

"Of course I'll stay Nikki, I'll never leave you"

"That's good .Night Harry"

"Night Nikki" He said as she fell asleep in his arms.

**Please leave your thoughts and comments in a review or pm please. **

**I have copied the ending from one of the other stories.**

**Nick Zoe 4ver**


End file.
